


Caught

by talkingtronnor



Category: Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, Top!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtronnor/pseuds/talkingtronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye doesn't know how to tell Connor that he wants to bottom, but they work it out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fic is written for the beautiful Cat (tronnorfravan)! Beta’d by Hannah (troyescoolshit). Enjoy! ;)

Troye was at Connor’s apartment for the summer, enjoying a bit of time off after a full year of nonstop work. As incredible as the past year had been, it was nice to have some time to himself, and time alone with Connor; it wasn’t often that they were able to just relax together.

 

Every day he spent with Connor was exceptional, so much so that Troye worried about what it would be like when they were separated again. He didn’t want to think about waking up in the morning to empty sheets, the lack of coffee waiting for him on the bedside table. And the sex. God would he miss the sex.

 

Now that they had more down time they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Whether it was in the shower, on the couch, against the kitchen counter, or once even on the floor in the hallway (they were so excited they didn’t even make it to the bed), fucking Connor was addictive.

 

There had been a moment a week ago when Connor had made an offhand comment about fucking Troye, and since then Troye couldn’t get it out of his mind. All he could think about was being under Connor, being held down, being fucked into the mattress, not being able to walk properly in the morning. But he wasn’t sure how Connor would feel about that. Since the beginning of their relationship he’d never shown any interest in topping, and he was so passive in any sexual situation, allowing Troye to lead every time things heated up.

 

Troye hadn’t really minded this so far. He liked topping, especially with Connor. He was so responsive and willing, it was intoxicating. But once the idea of Connor fucking him entered his mind he couldn’t seem to shake the images his brain was supplying.

 

He’d been building it up in his head all week, waiting until he’d have sufficient time to do this properly; to do it right; to do it the way he needed it. Connor had just left for a meeting, telling him that he would be back in two hours, and Troye was going to take advantage of the time alone.

 

He eagerly pulled out the gag gift from one of his friends for his seventeenth birthday, a smooth purple vibrator. Troye hadn’t had the nerve to actually use it for months after receiving it, but he’d also not been able to throw it out, the curiosity eventually getting the better of him one late night, and it’d changed his entire nightly routine. It was really quite a simple little thing, smooth and maybe only five inches long, but it was powerful and it did the trick.

 

He pulled out the bag, grabbing a couple batteries, pulling it out of its sock, and slipping the batteries into the base. (Never travel with the batteries in a vibrator—Troye had learned that the hard way.) Snagging the bottle of lube he made his way to Connor’s bed.

 

He stripped unceremoniously. No point in being sexy just for himself, right? He positioned himself in the center of the bed already a little turned on by just the idea of what he was about to do.

 

He began by running his fingers over his chest, flicking his nipples until they hardened and he let out a sigh at the sensations being sent to his cock. He imagined Connor doing this, flicking his thumbs and licking his way down his neck. He could feel the blood rush downward as his imagination began to take over. Connor would tease him relentlessly, move down to bite at the sensitive skin of Troye’s thighs. Troye pinched his thighs, soothing the hurt with his thumb, imagining it to be Connor’s tongue. He moved his hand to cup his balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand.

 

At this point his cock was straining upward, aching to be touched. Troye trailed a single finger up the underside, lightly tracing the pulsing vein there.  When he reached the head he ran his fingers back down, tracing patterns over his shaft. He had to bite his lip hard to keep from bucking up into the light touch. He’d always loved teasing himself, drawing it out until he couldn’t handle it anymore. The sensations running across his skin were intoxicating. He pinched his nipple, the action sending shocks to his extremities. He imagined Connor would finally take his cock into his mouth, laving his tongue over the head. Troye grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his hand, stroking over his length slowly and smoothly, allowing the sensations to build up.

 

When he started to buck up into his hand, he knew he was ready. He squeezed some more lube onto his fingers and circled his tight opening, taking a deep breath and relaxing his muscles as he pushed a single digit inside. He began pushing it in and out, beginning to breathe heavily. He bit his lip as he pushed another one in. It had been awhile since the last time he’d done this, and it was a bit uncomfortable, but the discomfort quickly passed into pleasure as he quirked his fingers up to brush against his prostate. A moan escaped his lips as he thrust his fingers a couple more times into his body. He hadn’t realized how much he missed this until just now. He slowly pulled his fingers from his body, starting to feel more and more excited for what was about to happen.

 

He grabbed his vibrator, quickly spreading more lube over its length before placing it at his entrance. He slowly pushed the tip into himself, scrunching his face up at the slight burn it caused and pausing to allow the feeling to pass. He slowly thrust more and more of the toy into his ass, basking in the sense of fullness and the heat that spread through his body. When he felt the flared base hit his rim, he paused, flicking his finger over the control to turn it on to the lowest setting, the vibrations making his head fall back against the pillow and a groan escape his lips. He began to thrust the vibrator into himself slowly, working up to a quick pace, pausing every now and then to turn up the setting a notch. By the time he reached the highest setting he was shaking, his sweat was dampening the sheets, and his cock was leaving a pool of pre-come on his stomach. He was imagining Connor above him, pounding into him, sucking hickies into his skin. God, he wanted that.

 

“Connor!!” Troye shouted as he finally angled the vibrator to hit his prostate with every thrust he made, a wrecked moan following each one. He was so close, his cock straining for release against his stomach.

 

“What? Are you oka—” The partially closed door creaked open to reveal the very man Troye had shouted for.

 

“Oh—my God!” Troye grabbed for the closest pillow he could reach to cover himself up. “Connor!”

 

The sound of the vibrator was too loud, and Connor was just standing there, staring, with his hand over his mouth.

 

Suddenly Connor turned on his heel and walked out of the doorway toward the living area.

 

Troye couldn’t believe this was happening. He threw an arm over his face and groaned, the vibrator still on in his ass, but his erection was waning after being discovered in such a compromising position.

 

“Fuck!” He whispered under his breath, wondering how the hell he was going to talk to Connor about this.

 

He slowly pulled the purple vibrator out of himself, turning it off and setting it aside. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a pair of sweats from the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. He didn’t bother with a shirt, knowing he was probably flushed but not really caring.   
  
He went to the living room to see Connor standing with his back to Troye in the middle of his living room, his hands on his neck in an obvious show of anxiety. Troye was confused, unsure of why this would stress Connor out so much. It was embarrassing, sure, but as Connor let out a heavy sigh, Troye started to genuinely worry.

 

“Connor?” Troye asked tentatively. “Fuck—I was, it isn’t—this isn’t—oh my god.” Troye looked down at his feet, regretting his decision to not grab a shirt when he had the chance. “We really should—”

 

Connor whipped around and immediately Troye noticed the prominent bulge in Connor’s pants, and suddenly his reaction made sense. Troye flicked his eyes back up to Connor’s, noticing the way Connor’s were roaming over his flushed chest with a longing expression on his face, biting his lip. When their eyes finally met, Connor didn’t hold the gaze for long, his gaze settling to the left of Troye’s head.

 

“So what do you want for dinner?” Connor said loudly.

 

“Uhh, I really don’t—”

 

“I think I’m going to make up the chicken I bought the other day,” Connor went on, “Nicola sent me this recipe that has garlic and rosemary. It looks really good—”

 

“Connor!”

 

“What, Troye!” Connor said shrilly.  

 

Troye took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about how you would feel if I—if I were to, you know….”

 

“No. That’s not—” Connor huffed out a breath, “It’s not that.” There was a pause where Troye waited for an explanation. “I just never knew you… did that. Or owned one of those.”

 

Troye scratched his arm, “One of my friends got it for me for my seventeenth birthday as a gag gift. I didn’t think I’d ever use it, but I was curious one day and just… yeah.”

 

“So you like to bottom? You’ve never said.”

 

“It never came up.”

 

Connor looked away, biting his cheek awkwardly.

 

“Have you ever wanted to top?” Troye asked tentatively.

 

Connor looked up and Troye could see the answer in his eyes. It was obvious he was still turned on, and it made Troye wonder if Connor had always wanted this, he just hadn’t known how to bring it up.

 

Troye started to walk towards Connor slowly, “You have, haven’t you? You’ve imagined holding me down and pounding me into the mattress, imagined what it’d look like to watch your cock disappearing inside me.”

 

Connor was staring at Troye now, his mouth open slightly, panting out air. When Troye was right in front of Connor he dipped his head as if to kiss him, but just as Connor was reciprocating the movement, Troye moved forward and bit his earlobe instead, hearing Connor’s sharp inhale, and chuckling softly. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?” He whispered directly in his ear.   
  
At this, Connor whimpered and grabbed Troye’s head between his hands, forcing him toward his mouth. He kissed Troye hard, teeth clacking and tongues dancing together. Connor suddenly bit at Troye’s lip, and Troye stopped moving his mouth altogether, allowing Connor to push his tongue all the way into his mouth, mapping his teeth and the roof of his mouth.

 

Troye’s previously leaking cock was back to rock hard in just a few minutes, and when Connor pulled Troye’s hips to his own, grinding against him, he couldn’t help the whine that left his lips.

 

"Please," Troye whimpered, running his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Connor's neck.

 

"Bedroom. Now," Connor commanded, his voice low and demanding.

 

Troye liked Connor's tone. He trailed his hand down to Connor's hand, taking it and leading him to the bedroom, wanting this more than Connor probably understood.  

 

When they stepped into the bedroom, Connor pulled on Troye's arm, making him spin around against his chest. Troye's breath caught in his throat as Connor attached his lips to Troye's neck, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin there. Connor ran his fingers down Troye's chest, taking the time to flick his thumbs over his nipples, making Troye's hips jump. His fingers traveled down to brush against the skin above the waistband of his sweatpants. Troye could feel Connor's breath against his cheek, hot puffs of air as his fingers ghosted over sensitive skin.

 

Connor moved his fingers around to the dip in Troye's back, dipping his fingers under the waistband and brushing over the top of Troye’s ass. Troye’s breath hitched and he pushed back against the questing fingers encouragingly. Connor seemed to get the message and grabbed fully at Troye’s ass, pulling him against him and kissing him hard, grinding his hips against him harshly. Troye moved his arms up around Connor’s neck, pulling him closer, rutting his achingly hard cock against Connor’s hip. He’d been hard for so long, he really just needed to get to the fucking.

 

“Connor…” Troye groaned.

 

Connor carefully maneuvered the waistband of Troye’s sweatpants over his straining erection and let them fall to the floor. Connor then pushed him square in the chest and he fell to the mattress, sitting up on his elbows to watch what Connor would do next.

 

Connor began to undress, slowly revealing tantalizingly smooth skin. Troye bit his lip and watched as the last piece of clothing hit the ground, and then Connor was on him, straddling his hips and attacking his neck with his lips, sucking what was sure to be a dark mark into the sensitive skin.  

 

Connor reached down, closing a fist around both of their erections, leaving a trail of wet kisses up to Troye’s mouth.

 

Troye was writhing underneath him, pulling Connor closer, trying to get him to understand that he needed to be fucked, but he was so aroused he could barely get any words out.

 

“Fu-ck,” he panted out, breaking away from Connor, “F-uck me!”

 

“Are you prepped already?” Connor asked.

 

“YES! You literally—walked in on me—with a fucking _dildo_ —up my ass!” Troye ended with a broken sob, hoping he finally got his point across.

 

“Right,” Connor replied, moving to the bedside drawer to get a condom. As he reached over he noticed the vibrator sitting innocently on the bed next to the lube. He grabbed the supplies he needed, careful not to touch the phallic-shaped object that still glistened with lube.

 

He slid back over Troye, blinking down at him, and fumbled with the condom packet, struggling to tear it open with shaking fingers. Troye watched for a few seconds before huffing out an exasperated laugh and grabbed the condom from Connor, ripping it open with his teeth and pulling it out. He reached down quickly and fit it over Connor’s erection, noticing Connor biting his lip harshly at the contact. He spread lube over Connor’s shaft, pumping it a few times just to watch his breath hitch. Troye canted his hips up and placed Connor’s cock at his entrance, rubbing the head over his sensitive pucker to tease himself, watching Connor’s mouth drop open at the feeling.

 

Troye finally met his eyes, “Push,” he pleaded.

 

Connor’s breathing stopped; he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He quickly ran his eyes over Troye’s face, trying to cement this moment into his memory before Troye got too impatient. But luckily for him, Troye understood the suddenly panicked look on his face and he pulled Connor to his lips, kissing him languidly before pulling away. A whispered, “I love you. I trust you,” and Connor was pushing inside him.

 

Troye’s head fell back against the bed, the pleasure of it finally being Connor instead of a silicon toy making him tremble. The flush that had been creeping down his neck was now covering his chest as well, a sheen of sweat beginning to form there. When Connor bottomed out, he held himself there, and Troye looked up at him, wondering why he wasn’t moving. The reason was written all over Connor’s face—he was on the edge of coming, trying desperately to pull himself back.

 

But Troye didn’t want him to hold back, he was on the edge himself. He clenched his muscles around Connor, causing him to fall forward against Troye’s shoulder, moaning and grabbing at Troye’s hips in an attempt to keep him still.

 

“Move!” Troye nearly shouted, “Please,” he added with a moan, clenching around Connor again.

 

“Fuck,” Connor pulled out slowly and thrust back in with a low groan. He started a moderate pace, biting his lip and watching as Troye unraveled beneath him.

 

Troye was a mess, writhing and moaning uncontrollably under Connor’s weight. The heat in his groin was growing exponentially, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer.

 

“Nggh—Con, I’m close,” Troye panted out.  

 

“Oh fuck,” seemed to be the only thing Connor could say as his thrusts became more and more erratic. Troye reached down to wrap a hand around his length, slicking it with his pre-come and fucking up into his hand and down onto Connor’s cock desperately. As Connor began to thrust harder and with less care, his angle changed and he brushed Troye’s prostate. Troye’s breath caught in his throat and one, two strokes later he was coming hard, his back arching off the bed. The rhythmic constrictions around Connor’s cock took him by surprise and he couldn’t hold back any longer, chasing his orgasm into Troye’s body and groaning loudly. Troye let out small moans with each jerk of Connor’s hips, enjoying the stimulation against his now sensitive body.

 

Connor collapsed onto Troye’s chest, disregarding the sticky come on Troye’s stomach to cuddle into Troye’s warmth. He sighed heavily, cooling the sweat that was still clinging to Troye’s body. He shifted his hips, carefully pulling his softening cock out of Troye’s body, who gave an uncomfortable grunt at the action. Connor looked up at that, kissing Troye softly and running a soothing hand through his hair.

 

Connor pulled away with a grin, chuckling quietly, “Wow. That was amazing.”

 

“Yeah, you were a lot better than the purple dildo,” Troye said with a laugh, running a hand over his face and letting his eyes drift shut. “God did I need that.”

 

A long moment passed by in silence and Troye cracked open an eye to make sure Connor was still awake. Turns out he was, and he was staring off to the right of Troye’s head, his face beet red. Troye frowned and followed his line of sight, his eyes alighting on the very purple vibrator he had just mentioned.

 

“Connor?”

 

“What?”

 

“Whachya thinkin’ about?”

 

“No—nothing,” he replied, but he wouldn’t look Troye in the eye. Troye grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him, but he was surprised by what he found there: longing.

 

“Connor.” Troye wasn’t asking this time.

 

Connor sighed heavily, breaking free of Troye’s grasp to look off to the side again, “I’ve never really—I haven’t had the opportunity to… There hasn’t been—”

 

“Connor!”

 

He buried his face in Troye’s chest. “I’veneverusedavibratorbefore,” he mumbled.

 

Troye chuckled a bit at Connor’s antics. “Say that again?”

 

Connor took a deep breath, “I’ve never used a vibrator before…”

 

Troye looked at him expectantly, knowing Connor had more to say.

 

“I’ve always kind of wondered what it would be like,” he bit his lip and started to trace his fingers over Troye’s chest.

 

“It is pretty amazing, especially if all you have are your own two hands.”

 

“Do you think you’d ever like to—,” Connor paused, seemingly to muster up courage, “I don’t know… try it on me? Sometime?”

 

Troye’s lips tugged up into a sexy smirk, “It would be my pleasure.”

 

 


End file.
